Kilf of Troy
by Adurna-Brisngr
Summary: Paris has a twin sister who is a warrior-princess besides all objections.She is caught by the Myrmidons while praying in Apollo's temple.Will she be held for ransom or will Achilles win her love and give her his own?will it be different in end.Achilles/oc
1. Prologue & Chapter 1: Kilf of Troy

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Troy or any of its characters, I'm just borrowing them. I own only Kilf the idea for the story and maybe some other things, so please don't sue me.**_

_

* * *

_

28 years before the Trojan War:

"Your Majesty, it's a set of twins. A boy and a girl, "the midwife's apprentice said, as she stood in the doorway of the king's study.

"Twins. Wonderful, another Prince and a Princess of Troy are just what we all need," Priam murmured, a smile spreading across his face.

"Of course my lord. The queen has chosen Kilf for the girl and is wondering what you'd like to name the boy," the young girl said.

"Paris," Priam said instantly.

"As you wish my lord, I will deliver your reply," the girl said as she left the room.

28 years later a day before Paris returns with Helen:

"My lady Kilf please come inside before the sun burns your fair skin," Miranda, Kilf's hand-maid, said pleadingly.

Kilf rolled her eyes, she hated being pampered, and she was a warrior-maiden even if her father disapproved of it. "Our Goddess Artemis walks under her brothers sun without burning, and so do I. I haven't ever burned in the 22 years I've trained to be a warrior, and I don't think I will now," she said in an amused voice.

"But…"

"No buts, I'm going to go to the Temple of Poseidon and giving him a gift for the safe return of my twin and older brother. You're dismissed," Kilf said sweeping from the room.

_**Well how's this for my 2**__**nd**__** fanfic.? I know the chapter is short but I have to finish planning out how she's going to fit into the story really, so hopefully I'll update soon.**_

_**-Cho Adurna **_


	2. Chapter 2: Helen

**Authors note: Hiyo second chapter to Kilf of Troy is now up! But then you knew that if you're reading this sooo ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(Oh and before I forget)Disclaimer: I don't own Troy or any of its characters, I'm just borrowing them. I own only Kilf the idea for the story and maybe some other things, so please don't sue me.**

Kilf sprang to her feet when she heard the horns on the walls of the city announcing her brothers' return home. Sprinting to her chambers she cleaned the grime off her body and changed into a blue dress with split sleeves and a split down the sides that starts at the knees and went to the floor. Grabbing a greenish blue sash, her slippers and her gold Laurel-leafed crown she dashed towards the throne room.

As she dashed towards the throne room she tied the sash around her waist, placed the crown on her head, and began to try to place the slippers on her feet while running.

After several curses she succeeded. Pausing briefly to readjust her appearance she walked in.

Kilf's eyes eagerly scanned the crowd looking for her twin and her older brother. Spotting Hector she cried out in joy and started running towards him but then she saw Paris with a stunningly beautiful woman on his arm walking towards him and she stopped, puzzlement spreading across her face. The woman wasn't a Trojan, but then who was it.

Hector watched his sister over Paris' shoulder. She was taking very small and halting steps towards them. He saw her bewildered expression turn startled then paling before her eyes narrowed. 'Uh-oh', he thought. He winched as her step became violent, quick, and menacing. 'This isn't going to be good, I KNEW that woman was going to cause trouble,' he thought.

Paris turned when he saw Hector winch. 'Oh Hades no,' he thought, panic flitting across his face as he saw his twin. As Kilf Approached Paris dimly heard Hector offer to introduce Helen to his wife. Paris nodded mutely his eyes glued on his twin. He didn't see the confused look that flashed over Helen's face as Hector lead her away.

Kilf paused for a moment flicking her eyes towards the retreating form of Helen, before her rage exploded.

Everyone turned when a resounding smack was heard. Paris recoiled from his sister's hand, Helen gasped at Kilf's daring (A/N: of course she doesn't know that Kilf is Paris' twin sister. ^_^ they look identical but with several major differences.), and Hector sprang forward and took a firm hold on Kilf's still raised hand.

Kilf's eyes flashed dangerously as she hissed, "Paris what in the name of Apollo and Airtimes have you done! Do you know how long father has tried to gain peace with the Spartans?"

"Kilf…" Paris started to say only to be cut off as Kilf continued.

"And how exactly have you repaid his efforts? By stealing away their King's wife," she hissed in an even lower voice.

Hector tensed and silently cursed when Helen roughly shoved past him.

"How DARE you speak to him that way! Who do you think you are," Helen said indignantly and full of anger.

Kilf slowly lowered her upraised hand and turned to face Helen, drawing herself up to her full height that was noticeably taller then Paris'. With her eyes glaring coldly at Kilf Helen stared Kilf down. But Kilf stood firm, a white flame dancing dangerously in the depths of her ice blue eyes.

"Who am I? The correct question would be who are you Helen of Sparta? But I, I am Kilf of Troy, the only daughter of King Priam. Who are you to say I am not allowed to speak to my own twin," Kilf said coolly, before spinning around and stalking from the room, leaving silence.

Hector sighed. Stopping a passing servant boy he said, "Fetch mine and Kilf's weapons and amour and take them to the training yard, please."

The servant boy nodded furiously, his eyes wide before scampering off to do as he was told.

"Why did you ask that of him," Helen asked her anger still apparent.

"To prevent a soldier from dying painfully at the hand of our warrior princess while sparring," Hector said before he went running after Kilf.

Helen looked at Paris a puzzled expression one her flushed face. She never did pay that much attention to the rumors about Troy's Princess.

"My twin is a Warrior and when she's angry she spars. Most everyone comes away with one injury or another other then Hector," Paris said answering her unspoken question.

"Oh."

"Hector my son how is she," Priam asked as he approached a very tired and haggard looking Hector.

"She's still furious at him, Father. So furious in fact that she has resolved to spend three days in three separate temples asking for guidance and counsel," Hector replied falling into step with his father.

"Paris is wrought with worry, but he's hiding it well. And our new poor Helen of Troy doesn't know what to think. The poor girl, I fear she might try doing something rash," Priam murmured.

"I hope not father, it could turn ugly if she does," Hector said stopping in front of his chambers.

"Yes, it very well could. But let us hope it doesn't. Good night Hector," Priam said kissing Hector on the forehead and walking away.

Kilf sighed as she walked into the temple of Apollo; she'd just spent the last two days in Athena's and Airtimes' temples, seeking wisdom, strength, and comfort. Kilf quickly shed her negative thoughts, before kneeling in front of Apollo's shrine in prayer, her pleas resounding through the temple, causing any one in the temple to pause and listen to her voice, calling out brokenly to her other favorite and revered patron.

**Authors Note: Well this chapter was longer then the last one was it not? I sincerely hope that it was to your liking, yes? Well I really don't know when I'll be getting up the third chapter but I assure you it's going to have plenty of Achilles in it, -_^ seeing as we haven't seen any of him yet. If your staring at the end of this story in despair wishing I'd written more I beg you to go and read my other fan fiction's **

**Advice love and praise is most welcome. Oh and you know the drill click the little blue button below that says 'Review chapter/story'. Much appreciated. And a big thanks to all of you who read and reviewed the previous chapters, Big homemade Chocolate chip cookies for you! ^_^**

**Thanks a ton! Cho for now,**

**-Adurna**


	3. Chapter 3: The Myrmidons

_**A/N:….. He He He, um… I'm back? *Yelps and dives behind a wall to avoid all of the various objects being thrown at her***_

_**Kilf: You deserve that you know.**_

_**Me: No I don't! What gives you that idea? *Looks at Kilf with a wild look on my face***_

_**Kilf: Oh I don't know the fact that you've had this chapter finished for about oh I don't know three fourths of a year.**_

_**Me: *gulps and looks out from behind the wall* he he… oops? Um…but it's here now, so enjoy and uh… I'm gonna run bye! *shape shifts into a cheetah and sprints off with objects flying and a mob sprinting after her***_

_**Kilf: *Sigh* Adurna does not own Anything from the movie Troy she only owns me, the idea, the movie, a thumb drive, her books, iPod, and all her miscellaneous items scattered throughout her disorganized room, so please, please don't sue her… she can't afford it, and she's still not an adult… and she'd get in major trouble with her parents… and her dad's cop so that wouldn't go over well. So what ever you do don't sue. She does NOT own it, no matter how much she wishes she did.**_

**Chapter Three: The Myrmidons**

Kilf's head snapped up in alarm as Troy's warning bell sounded. She stood and ran from the alter and out onto the steps.

"Brazul (1)," She cursed as her eyes scanned the beach. Her mouth turned into a thin line and an unholy fire danced in her eyes as her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Shaking her head abruptly Kilf calmly grabbed her bag before slipping into the storage room so she could change.

Kilf smiled briefly as she thought about the female warriors who had inspired her armor, the Amazons. Undoing the pins at the shoulders of her dress she let it drop revealing her figure and the tight leather breast band and leather shorts she wore under her clothing. She quickly pulled out her leather pants and sleeveless, silk tunic; slipping into them and tying the laces tightly. Putting on the armored skirt she again tied the laces tightly.

After doing that Kilf grabbed her light, armored, silver-bronze chest plate and loosening its only laces. She hurriedly slipped it over her head and left it resting on her shoulders as she placed her simple, silver, Greek styled helmet, lightly decorated with Trojan sapphire-mithril patterns, on her head; after she had deftly braided her hair, leaving two strips to frame her face. Walking back out to the steps she set her bow, quiver and her blade at her feet before tightly securing the laces of her chest plate.

Attaching her blade to her hip and her bow and quiver to her back, Kilf scanned the horizon. Her gaze soon landed on a ship with black sails that was almost to the shore. Her eyes widened almost comically and she began sprinting down to the beach one thought going through her head, 'It's the Myrmidons!'

As she arrived at the archers she saw that the Myrmidons had formed a shield wall. "ARCHERS AIM FOR ANY BREAKS IN THEIR SHIELDS," Kilf ordered harshly as she notched her own arrow and let it fly. Time seemed to freeze as the arrow slipped through one of the only breaks in the Myrmidons shield wall and strike a Myrmidon in the throat, killing him.

Kilf nodded and smiled in grim satisfaction as she saw the shield slip from the formation leaving a gap they scrambled to cover, but not before several Trojan arrows had met their mark. Noting the distance between the Trojans and the shield wall Kilf called out to the other Trojans, "RETREAT TO THE TEMPLE AND FIVE OF YOU ARE TO IMMEDITLY EVACUATE THE PRIESTS AND PRIESTESS!"

She saw the Trojans hesitate for a second to long as the shield wall broke and the Myrmidons began running up the slight sand dunes, killing any Trojan in their path. "Do as I say! DO IT NOW!" She barked as she began to fire arrows from her bow rapidly.

The Trojans did a double take at her tone before they recognized her Helm and Armor. Paling drastically they turned and ran to the temple attempting to subdue the Myrmidons as they went. Dropping her bow and unbuckling her quiver Kilf immediately drew her blade before running to the steps and stopping.

"SWORDSMAN TO THE FRONT, ARCHERS CHOOSE YOUR TARGET AND FIRE AT WILL!" Kilf yelled a violent gleam in her eye as she adjusted her grip on the hilt of her sword. "SWORDSMAN READY… AND ATTACK!" She said as she sprang forward immediately entering into combat with a soldier in golden bronze armor.

Kilf grinned viciously as she threw a punch and it struck the soldier's arm numbing it slightly. As he thrust his blade towards her throat Kilf went into a backbend bringing up her legs and vaulting off his chest. Landing gracefully she parried his butterfly sweep before counter-acting with a double crescent moon before changing it into a reverse butterfly sweep at the last second and scratching him across his chest plate. Kilf saw several of Myrmidons freeze in shock out of the corner of her eye but ignored them in favor of ducking the soldier's next swipe.

Achilles observed the Trojans and the temple as they came closer to the shore. The Trojan Archers had no amour and the swordsman only had light amour, their stakes looked hastily placed and the dunes were small. 'Easy conquer,' he thought to himself. What he failed to notice was the figure sprinting down from the temple.

As they beached on the shore the Trojan archers started firing at them. Rolling his eyes Achilles ordered for the shield wall to be put into effect. His eyes Narrowed as he saw a figure he hadn't noticed, in full amour, skid to a halt and call out as he drew his bow and notched and arrow, "ARCHERS AIM FOR ANY BREAKS IN THEIR SHIELDS!"

Achilles' eyes widened briefly as the arrow, the figure had notched, flew towards the shield wall slipping through one of the only breaks in the shield wall and striking one of his men in the throat killing him. As his shield slipped out of the formation several Trojan arrows met their marks, striking his men, before the gap was covered.

Achilles saw the figure pause observing them before he ordered a retreat. Seeing the other Trojans hesitate to follow the man's orders Achilles quickly ordered the shield wall to break. As they cut through the Trojans he heard a screech of, "Do as I say! DO IT NOW!" They Trojans seemed to reel back slightly before retreating back to the temple and Achilles looked up and paused briefly as the figure he had been watching dropped his bow and unbuckled his quiver before drawing his blade as the quiver fell to the sand. Turning Achilles saw the man run to the steps following the men as his Myrmidons pursued the Trojans.

Achilles and his men approached the temple steps clashed with the remaining Trojan swordsmen as the figure ordered the attack. As the figure leapt forward Achilles met the figures blade. Smirking slightly to himself Achilles spun around to slash at the man's ribs but his arm was met with a slightly numbing punch. Snarling quietly Achilles thrust his blade towards the man's throat, only for him to go into a back bend and vault off Achilles' chest.

As the man landed gracefully Achilles went into a Butterfly Sweep(2). Which the man parried before going into a Double Crescent(3) and catching Achilles off guard by going into a Reverse Butterfly Sweep(4) at the last second; scratching Achilles across his chest plate.

Achilles saw several of his Myrmidons freeze as he swiped at the man causing him to duck while slicing at Achilles' legs forcing Achilles to jump while he rolled away. Achilles landed and circled the man who remained crouched and following Achilles' every movement. The man faked lunging to the left before he lunged upwards towards Achilles' throat.

Side stepping the man's lunge, Achilles went to smash the pommel of his sword into the back of the man's neck.

As Kilf saw the man sidestep and the pommel of his sword come to smash into the back of her neck one thought went through her head, 'The Gods really do envy us if this is my end,' before she suddenly rolled to the side in horror as she saw the last of the Trojans slaughtered and heard the screams of the Priests.

"BRISEIS," She screamed, launching herself up the steps and into the temple striking down any Myrmidon that tried to apprehend or kill her. Running through the temple she pulled her bag from the alcove she had placed it in, slinging it across her back.

Sprinting to the hidden trapdoor behind the altar, she quickly opened it and grabbed Briseis' wrist and pulling her up and out. Briseis struggled for a moment before Kilf hissed urgently, "Briseis! It's me, Kilf! I must get you to Troy. COME!"

Pulling Briseis along behind her Kilf ran towards the stables. Yanking open Guntera's (5) stall she hurriedly saddled him. Once Briseis was mounted, Kilf grasped the reins and lead her out of the temple stables at a brisk trot. Stopping Guntera Kilf looked up at her cousin and saying, "Briseis I need you to ride hard and to not look back."

Briseis stared at Kilf horrified. "NO! No, I won't go! Not without you! Troy needs you cousin!"

Kilf took Briseis' head in her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Listen to me! You'll ride faster just by your self." Briseis tried to look away but Kilf forced her back and continued, "No, listen to me! Go to Troy. Go to Troy and give them the news that the temple and beach have been taken. They need to know Briseis, they need to know."

Briseis began to cry as she whimpered, "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you here cousin."

"Go, I will find you there." Kilf's head whipped around as she heard the sound of running feet. "QUICKLY," she said as she slapped Guntera's rump. "Go Cousin," she whispered as she saw Briseis stop and look back, before riding off.

Myrmidons surrounded Kilf as she drew her blade again. Tilting her shadowed face towards the heavens she asked Ares, her third patron God, for strength; not for herself but to protect Briseis.

Eudorus watched the man's shadowed expression turn resigned but determined as the priestess rode away. He watched the soldier tilt his helmed head to the sky briefly before saluting the Myrmidons surrounding him by bringing the sword up to his face, before he sprang into action.

The man twisted, spun, jumped, dodged, punched, kicked and weaved with such skill, ferocity and untameableness that it reminded him of his Lord Achilles, the spirit of battle and a Lion.

'Yes, Lord Achilles will want to fight him again,' Eudoras thought as the men were finally able to knock the man unconscious and bound him.


End file.
